


Расскажи ли, покажи, не важно (Tell Him, Show Him, I Don't Care)

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Gen, John's family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Джон, что ты обычно даришь своей матери на Рождество?<br/>- Обычно я просто сижу около ее могилы и плачу.<br/>- Что?<br/>- Что?<br/>После непродолжительного тягостного молчания в качестве извинения Джон бормочет что-то об оплате за квартиру и вылетает из комнаты.</p><p>Шерлок встречается с семьей Джона, да. Но не все так просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Расскажи ли, покажи, не важно (Tell Him, Show Him, I Don't Care)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell Him, Show Him, I Don't Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579171) by [flappiedungeon (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flappiedungeon). 



> Написано автором по заявке. Заявка: Шерлок встречается с семьей Джона.
> 
> Автор извиняется за некоторую мрачность, но так пожелал муз)

оОо

 

\- Джон, что ты обычно даришь своей матери на Рождество?  
  
\- Обычно я просто сижу около ее могилы и плачу.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Что?  
  
После непродолжительного тягостного молчания в качестве извинения Джон бормочет что-то об оплате за квартиру и вылетает из комнаты.

 

оОо

  
  
\- Я не понимаю, что произошло, Гарри.  
  
\- Ты просто идиот, Джон Ватсон.  
  
\- Он мне это и так постоянно твердит, спасибо большое.  
  
\- Ты собираешься рассказать ему обо всем?  
  
Джон хмыкает в ответ.  
  
\- На самом деле, я обижена на тебя за то, что ты не рассказал ему о нас, Джон.  
  
\- ...А тебе ничем не надо заняться?  
  
\- Например, напиться еще до полудня? Молчи уж.  
  
\- Гарри, не о чем тут говорить.  
  
\- Конечно. Все, что он знает о твоей семье, - так это то, что имеется брат алкоголик... - оба фыркают в унисон, - ...и что у тебя больше нет родственников, несчастный ты идиот. А, и что ты меня не особо жалуешь.  
  
\- Я _действительно_ тебя не жалую.  
  
\- Чем чаще ты будешь себе это говорить, тем скорее ты в это поверишь.  
  
\- Как мама?  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Это так мило, когда ты пытаешься мне врать.  
  
\- Твой Шерлок плохо на тебя влияет. Ты раньше со мной так не разговаривал.  
  
\- Он бы принял это за комплимент, уверен.  
  
\- И?  
  
\- Я не могу, Гарри. Если я расскажу ему, он решит, что я спятил. И я просто не представляю, _что_ буду делать, если мне придется съехать и никогда с ним больше не видеться.  
  
Джон просто физически _ощущает_ , как Гарри закатывает глаза. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, он вскользь думает, не ведет ли себя словно пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, у которой проблемы с парнем.  
  
\- Ты выживешь.  
  
Он рыкает в подушку, после чего решает быть выше этого.  
  
\- Я и забыл, какая ты отзывчивая.  
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста. Джон, ты просто непробиваемый идиот. Он не попросит тебя съехать из-за этого.  
  
\- Ага. И как именно, ты думаешь, он отреагирует, если я скажу ему: "О, Шерлок, это _пальцы_ в тостере? Какая прелесть. Кстати, ты в курсе, что раз в году я могу возвращаться во времени в прошлое и встречаться со своей умершей семьей?"  
  
\- Класс, Джонни. Когда ты говоришь это в таком контексте, то, _действительно_ , похож на маньяка. Им стоит тебя проверить.  
  
\- Не понимаю, почему я вообще об этом с тобой говорю.  
  
\- Потому, что ты меня любишь.  
  
В качестве ответа он издает очередной полустон-полурык, призванный отразить все его чувства в данный момент. Хихиканье Гарри на том конце ненадолго сменяется статическими шумами, и Джон на секунду пугается, что их разъединили.  
  
\- Гарри. Гарри, ты здесь? Гарри? Гар...  
  
\- Ты прям как курица-наседка, блин. Хуже нашей матери.  
  
\- Никто не может быть хуже нашей матери.  
  
\- Джон.  
  
 _Ой-ёй_. Ее голос смягчился. Сейчас она скажет что-то важное. Джон не хочет этого. По многим причинам.  
  
\- Я не хочу этого слышать.  
  
\- Глупый ребенок.  
  
\- А теперь ты похожа на бабушку. Она умерла, ты в курсе?  
  
\- Я тоже умерла.  
  
\- Ага... И это попахивает дуркой.  
  
\- Джон Хемиш Ватсон. Слушай сюда. Только от тебя зависит, говорить Шерлоку о нас или нет. Объяснение ничего не изменит, ты ничего не изменишь. _Вообще ничего от этого не изменится._  
  
\- Ты любишь повторять одно и то же по несколько раз.  
  
\- Да Бога ради, Джон! Я всего лишь пытаюсь поделиться со своим идиотом братцем частицей своей мудрости. Так что заткнись.  
  
\- О'кей.  
  
Он ухмыляется все то время, пока сестра продолжает свои объяснения.  
  
\- Не важно, расскажешь ты ему или нет. Но, Джон, ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько ты рядом с ним становишься счастливее. Ты всегда был с приветом, но ухитрился найти себе еще _большего_ шизика. Самого сумасшедшего из всех возможных. Первосортного психа. Не упусти его. Что бы ни случилось, он тот единственный, кто сможет понять тебя, как никто другой.  
  
\- Он человек науки. Это... _эта_ ситуация? Он из-за этого только взбесится.  
  
\- Он и так это периодически делает. Только... просто пообещай, что подумаешь о том, чтобы рассказать ему, хорошо?  
  
\- Будет проще показать.  
  
Вздохнув, Джон чешет нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
\- Гарри?  
  
\- Боже правый, Джон Ватсон, ты - гений.  
  
\- Что? Что я такого сказал?  
  
\- _Покажи ему._ Джон, тебе не придется ничего ему объяснять, если ты просто покажешь, верно? Когда Рождество?  
  
\- В следующий вторник.  
  
\- То есть, ты придешь к нам по твоему времени утром в понедельник, так?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Приведи его с собой.  
  
\- Я не могу так просто это сделать. Мы даже не знаем, сработает ли, если нас будет двое. Есть же какие-то... эм...  
  
\- Правила?  
  
\- Сарказм - это низшая форма остроумия.  
  
\- Я дослужилась до такой высокой оценки? Какая честь.  
  
\- Я не могу... То есть...  
  
\- Джон, мне нужно идти. Расскажи только самую суть. А потом покажи остальное. Если не сработает, тогда... притворись, что пьян или что-нибудь вроде того. Хорошо?  
  
\- Я не зн...  
  
\- Джон. Просто подумай об этом. Ты не обязан ему ничего показывать. Но я бы хотела, чтобы ты разобрался с этим до того, как заработаешь себе нервный срыв.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я подумаю.  
  
\- Отлично. Я передам маме с папой, что ты их любишь, да?  
  
\- И тебя я тоже люблю, Гарри.  
  
\- Естественно. Напомнишь мне обо всем при встрече. И я _обещаю_ , что позвоню тебе в следующем году. Несмотря ни на что.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
\- Береги себя, Джонни. Передашь от меня привет Кларе?  
  
Он замечает, как меняется ее голос на последнем предложении. Как и всегда.  
  
\- Конечно. Пока.

 

оОо

  
  
Солдат погибает на войне во имя долга перед отечеством. Об этом сообщают его родственникам. Это ужасно, шокирующе и безумно трагично.  
  
Семья солдата погибает в автомобильной катастрофе. Об этом сообщают солдату. Нет никаких статей в газетах с подробностями о том, как сильно это влияет на солдата. Как ужасно, шокирующе для него, сражающегося за свою королеву и страну, услышать, что какая-то дурацкая _автомобильная катастрофа_ навсегда отрезала его от тех, кого он больше остальных пытался защитить. Как безумно трагично, что этому солдату приходится жить дальше, когда все, кого он любил в этой жизни, отняты у него навсегда. За один щелчок пальцев, за один взмах век. Даже не дав возможности попрощаться.  
  
Джон Ватсон сидит перед компьютером. С покрасневшими глазами и бледным лицом, с постоянно сбивающимся дыханием, сквозь которое иногда прорываются незамеченные негромкие всхлипы. Ему предоставили доступ к интернету в качестве некой компенсации за его неустойчивое состояние.  
  
 _Вся его семья умерла в автокатастрофе, знаете ли. Дайте ему немного прийти в себя._  
  
Окружающие его жалеют. Позволяют делать то, что ему хочется. При условии, что он не будет слишком экстремалить.  
  
Это отвратительно.  
  
Джон гадает, считается ли самоубийство слишком экстремальным? Но мысль не задерживается, ведь его мать была бы слишком сильно разочарована, если бы он так просто сдался. Потом он вспоминает, что ее больше нет, как и всех остальных членов его семьи. Так что, _какая к черту разница?_  
  
Он нажимает на иконку браузера, и открывается стартовая страница поиска. Джон печатает. После - просматривает результаты. Прокручивая и открывая ссылки, он так и не находит ответа на свой вопрос. Он встает и уходит, так и не выключив компьютер.  
  
В темной комнате единственным ярким пятном горит экран. 236 миллионов ссылок на запрос:  
  
 _что делать солдату если вся его семья погибла_

 

оОо

  
  
Миссис Хадсон видит, что Джон потерялся в своих воспоминаниях, поэтому тихо берет чайник, что Шерлок стащил у нее, и покидает кухню.  
  
Джон ничего не слышит. Он прикидывает, как именно может объяснить своему ненормальному соседу, что каждое Рождество может отправляться в прошлое и проводить его со своей семьей. Одно и то же Рождество, с теми же самыми подарками, украшениями и разговорами. И с семьей, по которой он скучает больше, чем по кому-либо еще в целом мире.  
  
Ему _необходимо_ , чтобы Шерлок понял.

 

оОо

  
  
\- Шерлок, где ты собирался провести Рождество?  
  
\- У мамы. Рождественский ужин. Ты можешь предложить что-то, что может оправдать мое отсутствие?  
  
\- Возможно, что и нет. Ты мне веришь, Шерлок?  
  
Шерлок поднимает взгляд и внимательно смотрит в излучающие теплоту голубые глаза Джона. Он медленно кивает, большего Джону и не требуется.  
  
\- Я хочу рассказать тебе историю. Она может показаться невозможной или невероятной, но я хочу, чтобы ты мне верил.  
  
\- Мне стоит испугаться?  
  
\- Возможно. Но помни, что я никогда тебе не врал. Просто... помни об этом.  
  
Шерлок выгибает бровь.  
  
\- Звучит, как нечто серьезное.  
  
\- Так и есть. Готов?  
  
\- Как и всегда.  
  
\- Но до этого, я приглашаю тебя составить мне компанию на моем семейном ужине в канун Рождества.  
  
Шерлок хмурится.  
  
\- А твоя семья состоит из...  
  
\- Моих мамы и папы, Гарри, трехлетней племянницы и меня.  
  
\- Джон, ты же говорил, что твои родители...  
  
\- Они умерли. Да.  
  
\- Я должен кое-что сказать тебе, Джон. Это, возможно, один из весьма редких случаев, так что цени его. Но, честно признаться, я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь сейчас.  
  
\- Шерлок, не хотел бы ты присоединиться ко мне и моей семье за ужином?  
  
Джон видит, как его слова заставляют Шерлока терять терпение, но, похоже, он даже сам себе не может этого как следует объяснить. В своей голове он слышит голос, подозрительно похожий на гаррин, говорящий ему, что он не особо-то и старается что-либо объяснить.  
  
\- Ты говоришь, что мы приглашены на ужин. На кладбище.  
  
Джон качает головой.  
  
 _Нет. Мы не пойдем на кладбище. Мы отправимся в прошлое. Отпраздновать канун Рождества с моей семьей. Ха! Разыграл. Правда, это не шутка. Я серьезно._  
  
Боже. Звучит, как бред сумасшедшего. Это глупо. Джон морально готовится прятаться в шкафу, чтобы избежать неминуемой неловкости, что обязательно случится, когда Шерлок все узнает.  
  
\- Джон. Объясни.  
  
И Джон объясняет.

 

оОо

  
  
\- Это сработает?  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
\- Это невозможно, - повторяет Шерлок вроде уже в седьмой раз. ( _Это действительно седьмой раз. Джон знает, он их считает._ )  
  
\- Я думал, ты ненавидишь повторять.  
  
\- Почему ты рассказал мне об этом? Зачем... тебе хотеть взять _меня_ с собой?  
  
\- Потому, что ты один из самых важных людей в моей жизни. Ты мой лучший друг, Шерлок. И... я тебе верю.  
  
\- Сантименты.  
  
\- Да. Превратности судьбы, подтверждающие, что мы - нормальные люди.  
  
\- Тебя с трудом можно назвать нормальным, Джон.  
  
\- Спасибо. Готов?  
  
Шерлок делает глубокий вздох.  
  
\- Всегда.

 

оОо

  
  
Дурацкий будильник. Джон скидывает его с прикроватного столика, желая чтобы этот жуткий звон затих.  
  
\- Ау!  
  
\- Что...  
  
Джон свешивается с кровати и натыкается на копну темных кудрей. А их владелец мечет в Джона недовольные взгляды.  
  
\- Упс.  
  
\- Ты за это еще заплатишь.  
  
\- Ерунда.  
  
Шерлок продолжает сверлить его взглядом, пока Джон с грустной улыбкой осматривает свою комнату.  
  
На столе в беспорядке раскидано несколько книг, а одежда - по различным горизонтальным и не очень поверхностям. Вид такой, будто, пока он спал, по комнате прошелся торнадо. Джон чувствует себя совершенно иным человеком. В двадцать восемь он был неряшливым и беззаботным. В тридцать четыре - он аккуратный, осторожный, хотя все такой же весельчак, что бы там ни говорил Шерлок.  
  
\- Твой шрам. Его нет, - говорит Шерлок тихо, уже позабыв, что еще минуту назад собирался дуться до скончания веков.  
  
\- Ага. Мне только двадцать восемь. Кстати... - Джон окидывает Шерлока с головы до пят и хихикает. - Ты и сам довольно молодо выглядишь.  
  
Шерлок тоньше, чем будет в 2012-м, с копной непослушных кудрей и четко выступающими скулами, что острее, чем когда-либо. _Ими можно убить наповал._ И Джон имеет в виду буквально.  
  
Услышав крики, они синхронно замирают, прислушиваясь к происходящему внизу.  
  
\- Гарольд! Держись подальше от кухни! Нет. Иди вон! Не заставляй меня браться за метлу!  
  
\- Это же всего лишь миска.  
  
\- Вернешься, когда купишь мне новую. Даже помыть ничего не можешь без того, чтобы не создавать неудобства другим. Нет. Не подходи. Я на тебя зла.  
  
\- Милая, ты не можешь на меня злиться. Я же Гарольд Ватсон. Неотразимый, обаятельный...  
  
\- И ужасный домохозяин. Прекрати меня отвлекать, дорогой. Лучше иди и разбуди детей.  
  
\- Гарри! Джон! Софи! Подъем!  
  
\- _Поднимись_ и приведи их. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я оглохла?  
  
Слышен громкий звук поцелуя, а после - приближающиеся шаги на лестнице.  
  
\- Джо... Что, во имя всего святого, за мальчик валяется у тебя под кроватью, Джон?  
  
Услышав восклицание, из своей спальни выскакивает Гарри. Окинув "картину маслом", она подмигивает Шерлоку, который недоуменно и смущенно смотрит на нее в ответ.  
  
\- О. Это Шерлок. Он... пришел в гости.  
  
Лучшего представления и не придумаешь, заключает Джон.  
  
\- Если он твой лучший друг, почему ты только сейчас его привел, а? - саркастично замечает Гарри.  
  
\- Пока вы не надумали лишнего, это не то, чем кажется. Пап, мы спустимся через десять минут и все объясним, хорошо?  
  
\- Эм... хорошо?  
  
\- Хорошо, - повторяет уже утвердительно Джон.  
  
\- Чего вы так задерж... - в проходе появляется миссис Ватсон и застывает, словно вкопанная.  
  
Словно происходит некая оценка происходящего, к смущению Джона и досаде Шерлока. Будто в комнате стоит гвалт от разговоров нескольких человек, но тут же все смолкает, стоит только появиться в дверях главной женщине рода Ватсон.  
  
\- Дети, умывайтесь, приводите себя в порядок и спускайтесь завтракать. Гарольд, прекращай уже таращиться, словно ушибленный пингвин, который внезапно обнаружил себя посреди пустыни.  
  
Джон широко улыбается матери, а после чувствует болезненный укол в груди от осознания того, как же он скучает по этим ужасным, но просто потрясающе уморительным сравнениям. И, черт подери, как он скучает по ней. Периодически.  
  
\- Ну и чего все ждут? Блинчики остывают. Живо!  
  
Все тут же приходят в движение. На их лицах играют улыбки. Все, кроме Шерлока, конечно же. Он чувствует себя так, будто попал в другое измерение. Что, в некотором смысле, так и есть.

 

оОо

  
  
\- Кто-нибудь из них знает, что мер...  
  
\- Гарри знает. Я каждый год заново ей все объясняю. Она помнит обо всем до 23 марта следующего года. Но каждый раз, в канун Рождества, все забывает.  
  
\- И все абсолютно такое же?  
  
\- Почти, да.  
  
\- А ты можешь...  
  
Шерлок медлит, и Джон знает, почему. Ему нужно, чтобы Шерлок сказал об этом вслух, что подтвердит, что он полностью ему верит.  
  
\- Могу что?  
  
\- Предотвратить их смерть? - шепотом заканчивает Шерлок.  
  
\- Я пытался однажды.  
  
\- И что случилось?  
  
\- Меня подстрелили.

 

оОо

  
  
\- Джон, _кто_ тебе Шерлок?  
  
\- Он мой лучший друг, мам. Он помог мне преодолеть сложные времена и...  
  
\- Они оба одинаково сумасшедшие.  
  
\- Гарри, твой брат не сумасшедший.  
  
Гарольд грубо хохочет в ответ. Шерлок криво улыбается.  
  
\- Его притягивают неприятности и опасность, так. Словно пламя мотылька... или наоборот? Ну... в общем, вы поняли, - неопределенно машет он рукой в подтверждение.  
  
\- Папа, иногда я не верю, что ты был учителем. Твои студенты тебя хоть _когда-нибудь_ слушали? - дразнится Джон.  
  
\- Ну-ка тихо. Веди себя хорошо, или я верну твои подарки в магазин.  
  
\- Ууу. Напугал, - хмыкает Гарри и достает платок, похоже, собравшись чихнуть.  
  
\- Плохой деда!  
  
Все синхронно оборачиваются к маленькой Софи, а Гарольд делает вид, будто обиделся на "плохого".  
  
\- Я не _плохой_.  
  
Он поворачивается к Шерлоку:  
  
\- Я не плохой.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, мистер Ватсон.  
  
\- Я чую сарказм, молодой человек?  
  
Гарольд старается выглядеть устрашающе. Впрочем, как обычно, со стороны это выглядит скорее, как страдание запором. Гарри громко, словно заправский злодей, хохочет всю дорогу до кухни.  
  
\- Определенно, нет, сэр.  
  
\- МИЛАЯ, ОН НАЗВАЛ МЕНЯ СЭРОМ.  
  
\- Что же ты наделал, - стонет Гарри.  
  
\- ТЫ ХОРОШИЙ МОЛОДОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК. ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ПРИХОДИТЬ СЮДА В ЛЮБОЕ ВРЕМЯ, КОГДА ПОЖЕЛАЕШЬ.  
  
Гарольд заходит на кухню с широкой улыбкой на лице. Шерлок выглядит несколько сбитым с толку и успокаивается, только когда Джон появляется рядом.  
  
\- Никто не говорит ему "сэр" с тех самых пор, как он _очень_ глупо пошутил, пока работал в школе. _Очень_ глупо и по-идиотски пошутил. Студенты обожали его, но никогда не обращались к нему так после.  
  
\- Твоя семья очень интересна. Теперь я понимаю, почему ты по ним скучаешь.  
  
Джон спадает с лица. Шерлок мысленно врезает себе по лбу.  
  
\- Извини. Это не... Извини.  
  
\- Не страшно. Все хорошо.  
  
Шерлок наблюдает, как Джон не перестает осматриваться, стараясь запомнить все, что видит вокруг. Ему становится интересно, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы сам попал в такую ситуацию. Но Шерлок никогда не был особо близок со своей семьей. Ему приходит в голову, как бы это было, если бы он мог проводить с Джоном лишь один день в году, один и тот же день каждый год, и не имея возможности предотвратить его смерть.  
  
\- Боже, Шерлок. Дыши.  
  
Шерлок с трудом выдыхает, хотя и не помнит, когда успел задержать дыхание, и вцепляется в запястье Джона.  
  
\- Пообещай, что никогда не умрешь.  
  
Это глупая просьба, _совершенно иррациональная_ , он знает, но неожиданная мысль, что может настать время, когда Джона не будет рядом, пугает его настолько сильно, что он уже не в состоянии думать логически.  
  
Он надеется, что ему никогда не придется жить в мире, где Шерлок Холмс существует без Джона Ватсона рядом. Он сомневается, что сможет выжить, если такое случится.  
  
 _Когда_ это случится, услужливо уточняет мозг-предатель.  
  
\- Я не могу тебе этого обещать. Но я очень постараюсь прожить так долго, как только смогу. Так подойдет? - серьезно отвечает Джон.  
  
Добрый, храбрый, замечательный Джон. Который не высмеивает его и не издевается над тем, какой он.  
  
\- Шерлок?  
  
Так говорят, когда любят. Тогда твое имя звучит иначе. Ты просто понимаешь, что твое имя в их устах в безопасности.  
  
Джон заставляет Шерлока чувствовать себя в безопасности. Шерлок доверяет ему свою жизнь, как и сам Джон свою. Возможно, не в вопросах хранения пальцев или каких-то иных человеческих частей в холодильнике, но когда дело касается чего-то _действительно важного_ , они сделают друг для друга все, что угодно. ( _Шерлок, сальмонелла имеет значение. В том смысле, что я не хочу лечиться от ее последствий._ Тихо, Джон. Я думаю.)  
  
Если это не любовь, то Шерлок готов признать, что ничего не понимает в любви. И, если честно, ему наплевать. Потому, что он любит Джона, а Джон любит его. Платонически, верно, но их дружба - это то, что никогда не умрет. Почему?  
  
Потому, что они Шерлок Холмс и Джон Ватсон. Вот почему. Любые аргументы, что вы захотите привести против будут автоматически считаться не имеющими значения и ошибочными.  
  
Просто два человека, которым самой судьбой предначертано быть глубоко и тесно связанными, не важно, в какой бы Вселенной они ни оказались, осознал Шерлок. Конечно же, он ничего не мог знать про Шерлока и Джона актеров, про Шерлока-игрока в теннис и Джона, про Шерлока и Джоан, про всех них. Но это доказывает его теорию. Они все по сути одни и те же два человека, и то, что у них всех есть общего, - это любовь и нить, что связывает их друг с другом. Их дружба грандиозна и вечна. И остальные могут об этом лишь мечтать.  
  
\- Шерлок? Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да. Джон?  
  
\- Хмм?  
  
\- Спасибо, что позволил мне узнать твою семью.  
  
 _Спасибо, что поверил мне, когда весь мир во мне сомневался._  
  
\- Ты им понравился.  
  
 _Ты теперь часть моей семьи. Но, если хочешь, еще не поздно сдать назад._  
  
\- Они милые.  
  
 _Семья, которой у меня никогда не было. Принятие, которого я никогда не ощущал, разве что, когда я рядом с тобой._  
  
\- Мальчики, хватит уже топтаться в проходе. Шерлок, садись. Ты слишком высокий, дорогой. У меня уже шея болит.  
  
\- Черт подери, парни, у вас явно только что случился какой-то серьезный телепатический разговор, - говорит Гарри, в ее глазах ни капли сомнения в своих словах.  
  
\- Миссис Ватсон, вам нужна помощь в расстановке блюд?  
  
\- Ты не можешь даже мобильный вытащить из своего _кармана_ , а тут вдруг вызвался помочь моей маме накрыть на стол? - скептически спрашивает Джон.  
  
Шерлок только фыркает и кидает в его сторону сердитый взгляд.  
  
\- Хорошо, Ватсоны. И один Холмс, - хмыкает Гарольд. - Время набить желудок!

 

оОо

  
  
\- Помнишь, как я тебя спросил о подарках на Рождество?  
  
\- О. Да.  
  
\- Вот куда ты исчезал в прошлом году?  
  
 _Обычно я просто сижу около ее могилы и плачу._  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
\- Могу я на этот раз пойти с тобой?  
  
\- Ты правда этого хочешь?  
  
\- Ты больше не одинок, Джон.  
  
\- Не одинок, да? Конечно. Но тебе придется тоже хотя бы немного всплакнуть, Шерлок. Иначе моя мама будет разочарована.  
  
\- Пфф. Ты меня недооцениваешь.  
  
\- Точно так же, как ты недооценил малышку Софи?  
  
\- Это ужасный ребенок. Я еще не встречал никого настолько беспощадного, кто бы посмел испортить мою прическу шоколадным тортом.  
  
\- Тебя сделал _младенец_.  
  
\- Заткнись.


End file.
